


Being a Triangle

by queenofzan



Series: Fakey Bullshit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofzan/pseuds/queenofzan
Summary: Your name is Finn, and your two best friends are really weird, and you love them more than anything.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fakey Bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Being a Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out in childhood, skips right over the majority of adolescence, and winds up in weird smut territory, so like, be advised of that

You're seven when you transfer schools and meet them. You're not stupid enough to not notice how weird they are together. They're not actually twins, though, so that can't be it. They're a year apart--"Ten months," Sadie always corrects--but in the same grade as each other, and you. Ben is your friend first, mostly because you're still segregating yourselves by gender at this age.

It's not long before you start going to their house after school and on weekends, though, and without the rest of the world to impress or obey or whatever, the three of you spend plenty of time together. You ask your parents to go to Ben 'n' Sadie's, but Sadie calls you "Ben's friend" and Ben calls you his best friend. You're not allowed, maybe, to have two best friends.

Once it's warm enough to go in the pool, they come over to your house more often. They start keeping their suits in your room, and it's nice to have that physical reassurance they'll come back. Even after a year, you still kind of worry about having to move again.

You're in their backyard the first time you see them kiss. "What're you doing?" you ask, because kissing like that, on the mouth, for a long time, is a Grown Up thing, and you feel left out.

Ben turns red and Sadie says, "Practicing," like it's nothing wrong.

Practicing seems fair. You're almost fourth graders, which is like two-thirds of the way to sixth graders, which means you'll be big kids soon. You wouldn't want to be unprepared for big kid stuff, which probably includes kissing. "What about me?" you ask.

"Oh," Ben says, and Sadie elbows him. Sometimes they still do stuff that's like a secret between them, and it usually doesn't bother you. After all, they both pretend you're only really Ben's friend when you're at school, and it's like all of your secret that you're not.

You sit down across from them, making the three of you into a triangle. You like being a triangle with them. "So?" you say.

"Okay," Sadie says, and gives you instructions. You sort of think maybe you should be the one in charge, but she has had practice before, after all. She kisses you, and it's nice, but it's really not any different from kissing your family even though you know it's supposed to be. You think about what it would be like to kiss Sadie and Ben hello and goodbye every time you see each other, and you think it would be nice.

"Isn't this supposed to be funner?" you ask, and Sadie frowns.

"It's fun," she says, and looks confused. "Maybe...maybe I didn't do it right? You should kiss Ben, he's good at it."

"You're good at it too," Ben mumbles, but does lean in to kiss you. It's the same, really, even if Ben blushes like you're doing something wrong and you're about to get caught.

You must make a face because Ben frowns and looks at Sadie, who shrugs. "Maybe french kissing is different," you say, hesitantly, because it sounds super gross. But is it really that different from sharing drinks? Because you do that all the time, and that's not really gross even if some people act like it is. Maybe you get used to it and it stops being gross.

"Maybe you just don't like kissing," Ben suggests.

"Everyone likes kissing," you say, but maybe that's not true.

"You can try again later," Sadie says, and gets up.

You don't tell anyone about it. Some stuff is secret, for kids, and you wouldn't tell anyone but Ben and Sadie your secrets anyway.

*

You're ten before someone else catches Ben and Sadie practicing kissing, and yells at them because that's not something siblings are supposed to do. You were sort of figuring it was okay, since you didn't really want to do it, and they have always said they were gonna get married when they grew up. You aren't usually supposed to marry your family members, but you're not usually supposed to be in the same grade, either. If they're exceptions to some stuff, why couldn't they be exceptions to other stuff?

Maybe that doesn't hold up when you think about it, but you didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it. They would stop when you showed up, so you could play, so it didn't matter much to you.

They don't tell their parents that you knew about them practicing, and you don't either.

"It's stupid to get you in trouble too," Sadie says.

"Especially since you didn't do anything except not tell," Ben says.

You shrug, because you wouldn't tell on them, and you're still not totally sure why kissing is supposed to be wrong if you do it with some people. You can't ask anyone, because anyone you asked would guess it had to do with Ben and Sadie. Maybe it's something they tell kids who have siblings and no one ever bothered to tell you.

*

You're at Melissa Gutierrez's fourteenth birthday party the next time you kiss either of them. Melissa's parents had to leave to go get her grandmother from the airport, so you're all playing spin the bottle. There has been lots of giggling and shrieking--not all of it from the girls--and you're starting to get a headache, but it is pretty fun.

Someone--one of the boys, you think--suggested dividing the circle of candidates by genders, so boys would only be kissing girls and vice versa, and Trudy protested that she didn't want to have to kiss a boy, and Jordan asked where that would leave them, and Melissa said it was spin the bottle, not rocket science, you kissed whoever the bottle landed on or you shut up and left, and everyone else opted to shut up. The only exception to this was when Ben's spin landed on Sadie, and Melissa let him spin again.

That spin lands on you, and Ben crawls across the circle and leans over the bottle to kiss you, to whoops and giggles from everyone else. Then it's your turn, and your spin lands on Sadie. She unhesitatingly frenches you. Some people shout and throw napkins at her, but she just grins and says, "If I get to kiss people, I'm going to do it right."

That's the first time you think about dating Sadie. But she isn't shy about flirting with people, so you'd already know if she was interested. Besides, she doesn't date so much as makes out with people a few times and moves on.

Her spin lands on Dan, and she frenches him too. In true Sadie fashion, she frenches everyone who lands on her, including Trudy and Melissa. Yeah, no, you can't imagine Sadie would date you, and you put it out of your head. Ben would feel left out anyway.

*

The next time you kiss either of them, it's kind of an accident. You are less than three months from graduation, and you still have classes with Ben. He's lingering in the locker room before gym, and you tell him to hurry it up so he's not late, and swat his ass. Instead of rolling his eyes or punching you back, he gasps and turns away from you.

"Dude, are you okay?" you ask, and he laughs. It's...a weird laugh. You're not sure you've ever heard Ben make a noise like that, although Sadie makes similar noises when she's fooling around.

"Yeah," Ben says. "Peachy."

You roll your eyes. You'll never know how he and Sadie got away with stuff for years, because Ben is just an awful liar.

But he's not gonna budge from that transparent lie, even for you, so you don't call him on it and just put your hand on his ass.

He hisses in a breath and jerks away from you. "What the fuck," he says, but still only half turns toward you.

The locker room is empty now, apart from the two of you, but you still lower your voice when you ask him, "Man, do you have a butt plug in right now?"

"Ugh," he says, and scrubs at his bangs. "I--yes?"

"What the hell, man," you say, though it's not like you're even that surprised at this point. He and Sadie aren't that different, really. It was probably only a matter of time. "Why would you wear that to school?"

"I--Sadie and I made a bet," Ben mumbles.

"I don't know if you can even go to gym like this," you say. You gently put your hand on his ass again, and he still flinches and gasps a little. It's kind of a compelling reaction. His reflexive blushes aren't as satisfying as making someone else blush, but this is a Reaction, and it's definitely satisfying. You wonder if he's as noisy in bed as everyone knows Sadie is.

"Maybe," he says, and shrugs away from your hand again.

Without thinking about it, you grab him and push him face-first against the wall. "Finn, what the--" He cuts himself off with another sharp intake of breath when you nudge the base of the plug through his clothes.

You put your hand down the back of his pants. It's more obvious through the thinner fabric of his underwear. You can tell exactly where the soft flesh of his ass is interrupted by the--hard plastic, probably? Instead of a round base making a weird change to the silhouette of his ass, this one has a handle that kind of nestles between his cheeks.

Ben's breathing is loud, and ragged. You're pretty sure he's gotten hard by now. You kind of have.

"One of Sadie's, huh," you say, tracing it again and again, sometimes dipping higher or lower, into Ben's crack.

"Mm," Ben manages, affirmatively. He rests his forehead on the wall. You push at the plug, and he makes a sound like a bitten-back moan.

"Did you know what a bad idea this was?" you ask, into his ear, as you reach around him to unbutton his pants. He is hard, more than you expected, even.

"I guess not," he says as you pull down his pants and underwear. He whines when you catch his dick instead of avoiding it.

You look down at Ben's ass, which is almost as pale as yours, and at the line of purple silicone between his cheeks. You pry at the top edge of the handle.

Ben makes _this fucking noise_, and says, "Don't--don't take it out, I'm not supposed to, I don't want to lose."

"How would she even know?" you ask, and tug at the handle again.

Ben whines, and says, "I promised, I'd have to--tell her--Finn, don't."

"Oh, don't worry," you say. You slide one hand from his hip to his stomach, then down to his dick. "I'm not gonna interfere in Sadie's weird sex games."

He groans, loudly, when you take his dick in your hand. "Shh," you say, "you don't want anyone to come investigate, do you?"

In order to get a good grip on his dick, you had to close the distance between his back and your front. You've got your hard-on pressed against him now. You don't remember being this turned on the last time you had sex.

He grinds his hips back against you, making noises that clearly want to be louder moans. The silicone plug is unpleasantly hard against your dick, almost painful. You shift your hips a little so you're off center, which also lets you get a good hold on the plug again. You wiggle it a little bit, and Ben's dick twitches in your hand. "Why'd you agree to this?" you murmur, almost directly into his ear, and he shivers a little, which you hadn't even realized you wanted him to do, but you are so very glad he did.

"Only fair," he says. "Sadie's doing it."

You pull on the plug, carefully. Ben groans.

"And since when do you play your sister's games?" you ask. You push it back in, and he groans again and grinds back against you.

"Since we had sex," he says, then, "fuck, no, I wasn't--" He gasps as you fuck him with the plug again. "God, Finn," he whines. You can't take it anymore; you pull him away from the wall and tilt his head back, then lean in to kiss him. He moans into your mouth and thrusts into your hand. He's very flushed, and a little glassy-eyed, and you're in love with him and maybe you have been for a long time.

You lick into his mouth and rub your palm on the slick head of his dick. He whines and you feel his legs buckle. You rub against his hips and he pushes back against you. You started sweating at some point, and you feel very hot. You bite his lip and press at the plug in his ass, and he trembles against you. You release his mouth and lick his throat, then sink your teeth into him.

He pants. It's possible you've never heard anything as beautiful as Ben panting in this locker room.

You work the plug in and out of his ass as you jerk him and nibble on his neck. His breathing is ragged, and he grinds back against you. He's resting most of his weight on the wall. He squirms when you pull the plug most of the way out, and bucks into your hand when you push it back in.

"Don't worry," you murmur against his neck, "I'll be careful."

He whines. His neck is warm and smooth under your lips. His dick is slick and hot in your hand. Your heart is pounding and you are painfully hard. You take your hand from his ass and fumble your pants down. You should have done that sooner; your underwear is already sticking to the wetness at your tip.

When you press your dick against his skin, he gasps. The plug makes it unpleasant to slide between his cheeks, which would have been your first choice. You tap his hip. "Legs together," you say, and he leans further against the wall to stand up. You push between his legs with your dick and sigh into his neck. You murmur, "Good boy," and he says, "Fuck."

You wedge a hand between your bodies to keep a hand on the plug, and thrust between his legs. He moans when your dick nudges his balls, so you time your strokes to squeeze from the other side. He presses his mouth against his forearm to muffle the noises he's making.

You think he must be close to coming when his thighs tense, tightening around your dick. You jam your thumb against the plug's handle and quicken your pace. He squeezes his legs together and his entire body stiffens, and he comes all over your hand. After a moment, he slumps against the wall, and mumbles, "God, Finn," into it. You nuzzle at his neck and jaw, and he turns his head so you can kiss him again. He is lazy and sloppy, and it's the best kiss you've ever had.

You come like that, pressing your best friend into the locker room wall, kissing over his shoulder, rubbing your dick between his bare legs.

You don't get a moment to enjoy it, though; a door bangs open and you both jump. You spring away from Ben, and he runs in the direction of the bathroom, holding his pants up. You do up your pants and go that way too, to hide in a stall until the locker room is full enough you won't be obvious if Coach Z has someone check. You don't get a chance to see or talk to Ben.

Once the endorphins wear off, you feel awful. Not about skipping class--whatever, Coach Z likes you--but about Ben. You kind of pushed him into that. Literally, at one point. He did kiss you back, but he was still high on sex endorphins too.

You're pretty sure Ben's bi, even though you've never talked about it, but that's the least of the issues. You basically just undressed him and started playing with the toy in his ass, without saying anything. Sure, he didn't fight back, but that's no standard, and besides you're like a foot taller than him. Sadie is going to be so disappointed in you--

Did Ben say something about having sex with Sadie?

*

You don't even get twenty four hours to stew in your own confused self-doubt; you don't even get six, really, since Sadie texts you after physics, which she has with Ben, and asks you to stay after school, without yelling at you or using that one angry emoji she looks for excuses to use. You figure you must be at least mostly okay.

After school, before you can even stutter an apology to Ben, Sadie invites you over and, if you've heard this all right and have it straight in your head, suggests a threesome.

You're in love with Sadie, too. You knew about that before, but it didn't seem like the sort of thing to tell her, or Ben. You've been in love with her since at least the first time she offered, drunkenly, to eat out Mallory at one of your pool parties when Mallory complained about boys expecting oral but not reciprocating. Probably longer, but it's hard to pinpoint. You've known her for so long, and anyway, everyone's a little in love with Sadie.

The next time you kiss either of them, it's Sadie, when she climbs into your lap and straddles you at their kitchen table. She takes your face in her hands and kisses you as thoroughly as you've ever been kissed.

She pulls away, and gestures Ben over. He sighs, and you can't see it but you assume he rolls his eyes, and comes over. He puts an arm around Sadie and a hand on your shoulder, close to your neck, and kisses you. When he pulls away, he's bright red and won't meet your eyes, and how did you not notice you were in love with him too?

They are weird, and you're going to have to keep lying for them, probably forever, but they're yours and you're theirs, and forever is an option on the table now.

You let Sadie take one of your hands, and you take Ben's with your other one, and Sadie pulls you down the hall for immediate, and simultaneously long-delayed, consummation.


End file.
